


Growing Up with Queen

by Torchwood3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queen (Band)
Genre: Curing HIV/AIDS, Freddie Mercury Lives, Genius Harry Potter, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: Well guys here is the beginning of the sequel to Saved By Queen.Harry Potter (Mercury - Hutton) gets his Hogwarts Letter, and he and his cousin Felix Tyler goes to Hogwarts together. While Harry is trying to find something that will help his father (Freddie Mercury) he is getting worse each month that passes. In his first not only does he have to worry about crappy teachers, but also people after him.





	Growing Up with Queen

**Chapter 1:**

**Third POV**

It was 8 o’ clock in the morning with Freddie and Jim getting up at 5 to get ready for the people to arrive at 8 and 8:30. Jim was out back barbecuing the meat, and usually they would not do an all day party but his son is turning 11 and he passed with all A’s in school so they were celebrating his birthday and him getting straight A’s for school and the school talking about bumping him up 2 more grades since he buckled down in his studies when he was 7 years old for some reason. Their boy was going into the 9th grade at the age of 11 years old. So, they had a reason to celebrate. Freddie had his makeup artist come at 5 while Jim was getting ready for the people to come.

After Freddie had just set down for the first time since his make up artist let him go, there was a knock on the door. As Freddie started to get up Harry ran down the stairs and opened the door to see his brother and sister, Piers, his mom Mary. Harry held the door open for them to come in and once they came in and Harry shut the door and ran back up the stairs leaving them to go put up his research material away.

**Harry’s POV**

This morning papa had gotten me up to get dressed. So, I had gotten dressed, in jeans and my signed Queen T – Shirt, and just stayed in my room doing research on aids. I have part of room set up like a lab where I am researching HIV and Aids. Papa Jim and Dad Freddie don’t know that I found the medical files and see what it is doing to dad even though they try and hide it from me when they can. I found the papers when I was 7 years old and just buckled down into my school work, and since I can only skip so many grades at a time, well I am now going into 9th grade but really, I am on sophomore college science, reading, and math. And I know I am missing something, and I don’t know what I am missing. I have all the research on AIDS and HIV that the scientist have, and I have made improvements on it. I may not succeed and that pains me because I do not want to lose my Dad. And I know this bullshit about catching AIDS all these ways like digging through people’s trash or eating and drinking after people with aids is false. I have found that the only way to catch HIV is through Sexual Intercourse. So about 8 when I heard a knock on the door, I took off my apron (to keep chemicals and other stuff off me) and gloves, looked outside to see my mother Mary and brother and sister with Piers at the door so I tore my but downstairs and opened the door letting them in before my dad could get up. Papa lets me test his blood and my Godfather/Uncle John also lets me. But what I need is my dad’s blood and I usually get that from the handkerchiefs that he throws away after using and there’s blood on them.

Well after letting them in, I closed the door and went back upstairs cleaning up the lab (well what I could that is.) What I couldn’t clean up I just made sure I could leave it and closed the curtain to separate my room and my lab. After doing that I went back downstairs to see my brother Freddie P. Cameron (named after Dad of Course), and my sister Mary Ann Cameron. Fred is 13 years old and my sister is 10 years old. Pretty soon my cousins will be here to with my Aunts and Uncles. While we were waiting for the others, I put on my play list which included AC/DC, Queen, Journey, Aerosmith, Guns & Roses, Def Leopard and Poison, and got to heating up some of the dishes I made for the party, Homemade Mac & Cheese, Broccoli, Rice, and Cheese, and put some chips onto fry for the burgers. I had both the Mac & Cheese and the Broccoli, Rice, and Cheese casserole in the oven. So, I had to wait to heat up my Shepards Pie (my favorite dish) in the oven.

A few Hours later as I was taking the dishes out of the oven, my Dad came into the kitchen and said “Son, everyone is here. So, hurry up and get out here.”

“OK, dad I am almost done, just have to take the Shepards Pie out of the oven.” I replied, as I did just that.

He stayed in there watching me, and turned down my music, and once I had the dishes lined up next to each other I followed dad out of the kitchen.  To see everyone in the living room. As they started singing Happy Birthday to me, there was a knock the door, interrupting my family. Uncle Roger opened the door and I heard “Mr. Tyler do I have the wrong house, I am looking for Mr. Potter” a woman ask.

“No, you don’t we are here celebrating my Nephew’s birthday. He is actually the birthday boy.” Uncle Roger replied.

My papa went over to the door and let her in.

“Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall and is there anyway to speak in private?” she asked looking at the crowd.

“Of course, ma’am. Mary, my love you are in charge while we step out for a minute. Harry follow us” my dad answered and said.

So, we followed my dad upstairs and went into the music room. I closed the door behind us and went and set down on the piano bench next to dad.

“Like, I said in the living room, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Magic? Like wand waving wizards” Papa asked.

“Yes.”

“Can you prove it?” Dad asked.

“Of course,” the Professor said, taking the vase from the table next to the piano and turned it into a bird and then back.

“Has anything weird ever happened around Mr. Potter?”

“Yes,” Papa answered.

“Well what has happened around Mr. Potter is what we call accidental magic. And when the children turn 11 years old, they get a letter to Hogwarts.”

“Will my son, be safe?” Dad asked.

“It is the safest place in the world next to our bank” Professor McGonagall answered.

“Son, what do you think? Would you like to give it a try?”

 “I noticed you know Uncle Roger, is his son Felix or one of his other children going?” I asked.

“Who is Uncle Roger?” she asked.

“Uncle Roger is who you called Mr. Tyler” I answered.

“Then yes, Mr. Felix Tyler is going to Hogwarts.” She replied.

“Dad since Felix is going, I will go to and we can keep an eye on each other.”

“OK, but if anything happens either me, your papa, or any of us better know about it. No hiding anything.”

“OK, dad” I answered getting a feeling he may know I am up to something.

“Then lets go shopping so we can get Mr. Potter’s supplies before the day is over with” she said probably expecting us to put the party back, but dad just said “I am sorry but we can not do that. Not today at least, we will go tomorrow since today we are busy.”

“today is the only day I have free, Mr. Mercury so I am afraid we must.”

“No, today is our son’s birthday and we are in the middle of a party for him. So we will have Roger take us tomorrow since he has most likely already gone with his son.”

“OK, well here is his ticket, his key to his vault, and his letter with the supply list in there.” She said stiffly like she is not used to not getting her way, handing the stuff to my papa and leaving.

After she was gone, Papa helped Dad up and we went back to the party. But what she most likely doesn’t know is that if we go then, Uncle Brian, Uncle John, Uncle Miami will tag along with us. And I can’t wait to go tomorrow. Maybe I will find what I need to help Dad, tomorrow. God I hope so, I really do not want to lose my dad and I know the world does not want to lose the Freddie Mercury.

**Author's Note:**

> What should Harry Call his cure for HIV/AIDS and should he release it in the Muggle World for the others that are also sick of HIV or AIDS?


End file.
